


Forever I Do

by Spacecadet72



Series: Be My Forever [3]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Anne and Phillip's secret wedding.





	Forever I Do

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so fun to revisit this 'verse. As soon as I saw the prompt I knew I had to do this. :D
> 
> This was written for day 10 of the 30 day multi-fandom one shot challenge I'm doing instead of nanowrimo this year. The prompt was silver. 
> 
> Title comes from the song 'I Get To Love You' by Ruelle. (Which is such a sweet song, seriously, go listen to it. It gives me such Anne/Phillip feelings.)
> 
>  
> 
> [Anne's ring](https://www.brilliantearth.com/rings/cyorings/purchase_review/?did=5977751&sid=3015402&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=PLA&utm_content=BE164-PT-8&gclid=CjwKCAiA5qTfBRAoEiwAwQy-6euTpL4hdeeg6zSbDrSw3JzdkMxRGfQH11zIzyUn24oQo0z8Aiae8RoCiBoQAvD_BwE)

“When we get married, I want something small and private, nothing like this,” Anne said, snuggling up against Phillip as she lay back in bed and watched the royal wedding.

“Well, it wouldn’t be exactly like that,” he said with a chuckle. “Neither of us is royalty.”

Anne waved a hand dismissively. “You might as well be with how famous you are.”

Phillip huffed out a laugh, and continued watching Anne as she went back to watching the wedding.

They had discussed marriage before, and after more than two years of dating, it had become a matter of when rather than if. Once they had decided to get married, the discussions had slowed, as if knowing it was inevitable, there was no reason to rush.

Phillip was prepared though, and the ring had been sitting in his sock drawer for the last three weeks. He had just finished planning the perfect proposal and he didn’t want to screw this up.

“We should get married,” Anne said as the ceremony continued on the screen.

“I agree,” Phillip said, confused. They had already decided this.

“No,” Anne said with a small shake of her head. “I mean, we should get married now. I don’t need or want the big fancy wedding and I don’t think you do either. We could elope.” She sat up straighter as she spoke, and turned to face him fully. “What do you think?”

“Elope?” he repeated, still processing what she was suggesting. “What about all the people we would invite?”

“What people? On my side it’s only W.D. and Lettie and maybe a few other people from the circus. And on your side--are there really that many people you need to be there?”

Phillip thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. His family would not be invited and he only had a few friends who he had thought of inviting. Other than that, Anne’s family had become his family.

“Okay, so….we’re doing this?” he asked, not quite believing what was happening.

Anne nodded, her smile wide. “We’re getting married.”

Phillip’s smile grew with hers. “Well, if we’re going to do this, there’s something I have to do first,” he said getting out of the bed and moving over to the dresser.

“What is it?” Anne asked.

Phillip rifled through his sock drawer and pulled out the small box hidden there.

Box in hand, he moved to her side of the bed and went down on one knee.

Anne’s hand flew up to her mouth.

“If you had waited a week and a half I had something very romantic planned, but Anne Wheeler,” he paused and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “the past two years have been some of the best of my life. I don’t want to imagine a life where you aren’t by my side. Will you marry me?”

Anne all but tackled him as she scrambled off the bed and threw her arms around him.

“Yes,” she said before pressing her lips to his.

“Can I see the ring?” Anne asked as they pulled back.

Phillip pulled it out of the box and put it on her finger. “I knew you wouldn’t want anything extravagant, and when I saw this I thought of you.”

“It’s beautiful, Phillip,” she said as she admired the ring on her hand. It was a marquise cut solitaire with small diamonds along the band. It sparkled in the light and Anne couldn’t seem to take her eyes off it. After several moments of admiring the ring, she looked up at him.

“Okay, so how do you want to do this?”

“I would like to avoid a courthouse wedding,” Phillip said with a grimace. “The press would have a field day, and I don’t really want to have to deal with the paparazzi on my wedding day.”

Anne wrinkled her nose. “I don’t either. What about if we did it at the circus? You visit all the time, that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary."

“Would that be weird for you, getting married at work?” Phillip asked.

Anne shook her head. “No, they’re like family. It would be nice. As long as you don’t mind.”

“I think it’s a great venue,” he said as he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

Anne smiled. “And if he agrees, we’ve got the minister covered. P.T. is ordained.”

Phillip laughed. “Of course he is.”

“Do you think we can pull this off in 3 days? I think Friday morning would be perfect. We don’t have a show until the evening.”

“I say we give a shot,” Phillip said, shooting her a grin. “I’ll help make the calls as long as I don’t have to call W.D.,” Phillip said with wide eyes.

Anne laughed. “I’ll call him right now.”

They both reached for their phones, their smiles wide and easy.

* * *

 

Phillip stood in the center of the ring, next to P.T., and he couldn’t seem to stop fidgeting.

“Settle down, kid, it’s gonna be great,” P.T. said, reaching over to put a reassuring hand on Phillip’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Phillip said, trying for a grin, but it might have come out as a grimace instead. “I’m just nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” P.T. said quietly. “You love each other and you’ve created a good, stable life together. You’ll be fine.”

“What if I screw it up?” Phillip asked, wondering when P.T. Barnum became his confidant. “My parents didn’t love each other, theirs was an arranged marriage for money. I don’t know how to do this.”

“Phil, come on. You’ve been doing this for more than two years. You’ll be fine.”

P.T. looked into the audience, with a small gesture of his head that Phillip didn’t understand until he saw P.T.’s wife, Charity making her way up the aisle.

“Nervous?” Charity asked warmly once she reached P.T. and Phillip.

Phillip nodded.

“You should have seen Phin on our wedding day,” Charity said, her voice low as if it was a secret.

“Hey,” P.T. said with a frown.

Charity looked up at him. “You were a wreck.”

P.T. shrugged. “I kinda was, yeah.”

Charity shook her head fondly at her husband before turning back to Phillip.

“It won’t be easy, and there will be hard times, but you love each other. Rely on that,” Charity said, her voice slow and calming.

Phillip nodded, feeling his nerves start to calm down. “Thank you, Charity.”

“You’re welcome, Phillip. I’m so happy for you two.”

“How come your pep talk was better than mine?” P.T. asked with a fake gruffness.

“She’s more calming than you are,” Phillip said with a smile.

“She is my better half,” P.T. said giving Charity a loving look.

Music began to play and Charity hurried back to her seat and both P.T. and Phillip straightened up, facing the guests.

Lettie walked down the aisle first, dressed in a bright blue gown that Phillip recognized from events the circus had put on.

As Lettie was Anne’s only bridesmaid, Anne was next down the aisle, on the arm of her brother

Phillip felt like all the air had been sucked out of the tent, Anne was so beautiful. She wore a simple white dress, something she’d been able to pick up at some shop yesterday. She hadn’t let him see it, and if this was his reaction now, that was probably for the best.

The aisle was short and soon Anne had reached the front, while W.D. took his place next to Phillip as best man.

P.T. cleared his throat, and looked between Anne and Phillip. “Ready?” he asked under his breath.

Anne and Phillip both nodded.

“We are gathered here today….”

Phillip wouldn’t remember the rest of the ceremony, he would only remember how beautiful Anne looked in her simple white dress, tears in her eyes as she promised to spend her life with him and he promised to do the same.

“You may now kiss the bride,” P.T. said with a wide grin.

Phillip leaned in to kiss her, only for Anne to push up and meet him halfway. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her closer to him by her waist.

They pulled back when the wolf whistles started, both of them laughing.

“I’m glad we did it this way,” Phillip whispered, leaning in to be heard over all the noise.

Anne nodded. “I can’t imagine waiting any longer to be your wife.”

Phillip grinned at the knowledge that he was her husband and she his wife.

“I love you,” he said, feeling tears of his own fill his eyes.

Anne leaned over and kissed him again, ignoring the cheers from the guests.

“And I love you."


End file.
